After the Second Date
by Nina.4444
Summary: What happens when Kensi finally does go on a second date with her new boyfriend?   Murder. Envy. Despair. Adultery. Revenge. Tragedy. Guilt. Blame. Loyalty. So when does Kensi Blye get her happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

**After the Second Date**

**What happens when Kensi finally does go on a second date with her new boyfriend? Murder. Envy. Despair. Adultery. Revenge. Tragedy. Guilt. Blame. Loyalty. So when does Kensi Blye get her happy ending?**

**Chapter one:**

Callen's eyes shot open and he found his body automatically sitting upright. He stayed perfectly still and completely silent for a moment before he heard a scuffle behind him. It was only then that he noticed that the early morning light had begun to filter through the dirty windows.

Callen blindly reached behind him his hand searching for his phone and when he found it he blinked several times trying to get his tired eyes to clear so he could read the time

_4:23_

Callen almost groaned pulling the pillow out from under his head to cover his eyes, shielding them from the light. Why the hell were people already arriving at this time? He knew that he should have gone home to sleep the night before.

It was several minutes later that Callen removed the pillow going to place it back under his head with the intention of catching several more hours of sleep before more people arrived for the day. But he froze suddenly as he heard a sniff and then another sniffle. Callen frowned and when a sob echoed throughout the place his heart sank. He knew exactly who it was that had arrived so early.

The agent threw back the sheet that was mostly off anyway due to the insanely hot night and stood up running a hand over his face. When he walked out from the back he spotted Kensi instantly. She had turned on her desk light illuminating her hair as she was bent forward over the desk her head in her arms, shoulders shaking slightly.

He only got several steps further before he watched Kensi's shoulders stiffen and she swung her body up her head snapping around her eyes narrowed. They widened however when they saw him and his

heart twinged as he took in her reddened eyes and tired face.

"G" He heard her whisper and he smiled softly at her,

"Hey Kens"

"G I'm so sorry! I thought you said you were going home last night" She fretted as he walked towards her,

"I did" she nodded and turned quickly wiping her eyes dry,

"I was just...I thought I'd come in early get started you know" Callen watched Kensi carefully,

"liar" He said quietly and she shook her head going to turn back to her desk but Callen caught her hand and he gently tugged her back around. The concern in his eyes when she turned back around overwhelmed her and she felt the tears well again ducking her head so Callen wouldn't see.

He did of course and tugged her gently into his arms,

"Oh Kens" he held her tightly and he knew she was trying to hold it in.

He'd watched her for the past week working hard, avoiding the looks, evading the questions and ignoring the hushed discussions between the other three agents and usually Nate too.

When Callen felt wetness on his bare chest he couldn't help but look down surprised. He'd seen her upset but he hadn't really ever seen Agent Kensi Blye cry. It shook him, he didn't like it at all.

He ended up leading the younger woman back to where he had been sleeping and they both sat down on the couch his arm swung around her shoulder and she let her head fall onto his shoulder.

"What are you doing here so early Kens, you look exhausted" She shrugged the ends of her lips downturned and her chin just slightly trembling.

"Couldn't sleep, house was too quiet" His heart stung for her as he wrapped her in his arms again,

"I knew I shouldn't have gone out with him G it always ends like this" She said quietly,

"Kens it will be alright you and Pete are just going through a hard time. Everyone has them Kens, you'll get through it" Kensi nodded,

"How do I get through it with him when his never home" She asked her voice vulnerable. Callen felt his anger begin to boil in his stomach. He hated seeing Kensi upset he wanted her to be happy with this Pete. She had been dating him for two months now and for a good six or so weeks Kensi had been happy she had been strolling around with a bounce in her step, laughing with Deeks and Sam and him.

And then one day it stopped and Kensi had walked into work her eyes tired and she'd told them that Pete and her had had a big fight. She'd shrugged off their worry saying they'd get over it and headed for the coffee machine but it was obvious that they had never gotten over it. She was hurt and they watched as Kensi became preoccupied all the time, spent more time at work and at times became short and snappy with them.

Callen was confused and frustrated with himself more than anything. When Kensi had announced that she'd finally gone on a second date and a third had been planned he'd felt a strike of jealously rip through him and completely ignored Sam when the man looked at him eyebrows raised and simply said,

"I told you, you should have asked her out G. You might have missed your chance" Before walking out to the car leaving him to watch Kensi smile happily at Deeks.

He was happy, genuinely happy when Kensi was and she certainly was. But he was angry when Sam or Deeks or Nate or whoever asked how her relationship was going. He always steered away from the topic never bringing it up and never adding to the conversation when it was brought up.

And then when Pete began upsetting Kensi all he had wanted to do was go over there and shake the man until he woke up and realised what the hell he was doing or beat him up for hurting her. And then he felt angry at himself for thinking he wanted to fix what was between Pete and Kensi. He hated the guy.

But he couldn't deny it,

He loved her.

**Please review!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Nina xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**After the second date**

**Chapter 2:**

Two hours later Callen jerked awake not unlike earlier that morning. Looking up he saw Sam leaning against the wall eyebrows raised.

"Morning" Callen smiled rubbing his hands over his face and when he felt movement he looked down. He couldn't help the smile that spread over his lips. Kensi began to move and like her senior agent sat up quickly opening her eyes taking in her surroundings. She was met with the faces of her two senior agents before she realised her heartbeat was echoing painfully around her head and raised a hand rubbing her temple before she let her head drop back down onto Callen's lap. An exhausted groan escaped her lips and she felt Callen's hand running through her hair pushing it away from her face.

"You okay Kens?" she carelessly waved a hand to Sam and Callen smiled at his partner before refocusing on Kensi who pushed her body up and off him. She sat up next to him her knees bent beneath her and rubbed her eyes tiredly before she pulled Callan's wrist up to read the time before groaning once again.

"Coffee" She said nodding to herself as she began to get up. As Callen placed a hand on the small of her back he felt an empty chill as she moved away but ignored it smiling lazily when she turned back to him,

"Coffee?"she questioned and he nodded,

"definitely" She nodded and looked to Sam who shook his head at her unanswered offer. She smiled before walking towards the front of the building patting Sam's shoulder on the way passed. The man looked to his partner before walking into Callen's makeshift bedroom and let himself fall down onto the couch,

"So what was all that about G?" the agent shrugged letting his head fall against the back of the couch before he answered his friend,

"Kens came in early and I stayed here again last ni-"

"I thought you said you were going home" Sam interrupted and Callen rolled his eyes laughing,

"I did mum anyway she was upset and exhausted so we came back here and she fell asleep and obviously so did I" Callen could feel Sam's eyes on him but refused to look at him,

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know it's Pete I think" Sam nodded and as Kensi waltzed back into the back slightly more upbeat she held out a hand each to the two men and pulled them both up from the couch ,

"Eric wants to see us"

"Where's the coffee?"

**NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

The day had gone as slow as slow could go and as they sat at their desks doing page after page of paper work Callen couldn't help but think about Kensi. She had been quiet all day he and Sam and Deeks had all had to say her name more than once that day to drag her out of her mind and the thoughts that were obviously plaguing her.

She had been on the phone more than once each time moving away from the group speaking fast into the phone in a quiet tone that had them guessing all day.

As Callen picked up his last page he looked up when the agent across from him spoke,

"Hey Kens you coming out with us tonight?" Deeks asked the woman who had began to place her paperwork in a folder and pack up,

"Oh no, not guys not tonight Pete and I are going out for dinner"

"Oh Kensiiiii but team night" Deek's whined,

"I'm sorry besides we've had this planned for months and yes I've already explained it to Hetty who said it was fine, okay?" her partner sighed dramatically,

"I just feel like we never see you anymore Kens" He said exaggeratedly and Kensi rolled her eyes at her partner who grinned at her.

"Now I need to go and get ready" As she walked away Sam frowned,

"You're not going home"

"Oh no dinners in forty minutes. I brought my stuff in this morning" she called back to them.

Twenty minutes later she looked at herself in the mirror her brow creasing as she turned to every angle. She didn't even notice Callen standing in the doorway until she caught sight of him in the mirror. He smiled at her and pushed himself off the doorframe,

"You look gorgeous Kens" He watched a light blush wash over her face and a small smile formed on her glossy raspberry lips. He noticed her wringing her hands and running a hand through her hair every now and then and smiled,

"You okay"

"Yeah...Yeah no I'm fine" Callen nodded catching her avoidance and watched her as she stepped towards him,

"G I know I said it before but thank you for this morning yeah...really I mean it" She said her eyes meeting his,

"It's no problem Kens"

"Hopefully we'll get it all sorted tonight" Callen nodded ignoring the part of him that desperately wanted Kensi and Pete to not work anything out that night. He felt his heart twinge as he took in her nervousness and took the two more steps towards her and wrapped her tightly in his arms. He felt her relax and loop her arms around his neck letting her head fall onto his shoulder.

After several minutes she pulled back standing tall and smiled at Callen her hands still on his shoulders.

"Thanks G" He leant forward and kissed the top of her head before he flashed her one of his infamous little smirks turned and slipped out of the room leaving her to finish getting ready.

Kensi looked at herself in the mirror the diamond on the end of her silver chain sparkling in the reflection. She fingered the stone thinking of the night Pete had given it to her as a present but all she could remember was the fight they had ended up having later in the night.

Kensi finished the final touches before she sucked in a deep breath of air shaking herself rid of the nerves before she turned leaving the room ready for her date and prepared to do whatever it would take to fix her and Pete's relationship.

As she skipped down the stairs carefully balanced in her new shoes. She could see the others getting ready to leave chattering between themselves.

Suddenly Deeks grinned slyly and let out a loud whistle causing Sam and Callen to spin around where they stood.

"Whoa...hey, hey, hey!" Sam said and they all watched as Kensi's cheeks flushed with colour as she stepped off the last stair,

"Looking good Kensaaaeeee" She looked to Deeks an eyebrow raised,

"Never say my name like that again" And Deeks nodded,

"okay but you do look good"

"Thanks Deeks"

Callen felt his eyes trace her body again. She was wearing a deep purple dress that reached mid thigh and hugged every curve perfectly. She was taller than she usually stood reaching Callen's shoulders easily for once wearing a pair of very hot black pumps. She looked amazing,

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow boys" She grinned leant down and kissed Deeks on the forehead before she moved to her desk to get her things. She walked passed Callen on her way out and patted him on the arm offering him a small smile as she moved out,

"See ya tomorrow Sam" she added,

"Have fun, be good" The man called after her and they heard her laugh as she walked away.

**Pretty please for the reviewing guys and I'll try and get the next one up asap**

**Thanks,**

**Nina xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**After the second date**

**Chapter 3:**

Kensi resisted the urge to sigh loudly forcing a pleasant smile on her face as she thanked the waitress who had refilled the empty wine glass. Swiping an errant strand of her hair that had somehow escaped from her elegant up do she glanced down at the golden watch fastened around her wrist.

She was going to kill him.

She had pushed the glass door to the restaurant open smiling at the waitress who stood there to greet her and then followed another to the table Pete had set aside for the two of them. She had been fashionably, just late only to find he wasn't there. And so she'd sat ordered some wine, some very fancy, rather expensive wine and sat and waited for her date to arrive.

He was nearly fifteen minutes late for their date. She had been sitting there for fifteen minutes the flame of hope in her chest slowly dying. She looked around to see happy couples eating, laughing, chatting and sighed again hitting the redial button on her phone.

And once again...three rings later and a dial tone.

Deciding that there was no way in hell that she was going to be the woman who waited twenty minutes for her date to arrive she stood up grabbing her silky, satin black clutch and headed back towards the entrance. The woman smiled grimly at Kensi not bothering to say anything. The agent wanted to defend herself, tell her that they had been dating for several months, that she was sure he'd just have car trouble or something but as she opened her mouth she sighed and opted to simply pull out her credit card paying for the table that was only half sat at and the wine that was only a quarter drunk. She smiled in thanks before leaving the restaurant and wrapped her arms around her frame as the cold wind engulfed her as the door closed behind her.

She began driving back towards her house the roads were quiet thankfully and for once she didn't drive fast. She didn't drive like a maniac. She was in no hurry to get home. To get back to the empty house that she hadn't thought she'd be staying in that night, or at least not alone. As she pulled into her driveway she sat for a second in the car after she turned the ignition off, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall. She looked to the house the dark windows and she felt hollow, empty. ...like her house.

Why? Why did this always happen to her? What was it?

She had to know. There had to be something, something wrong with her. She was sick of ending up dumped, cheated on, left, whatever, she was sick of being the one always left behind. With another turn of the keys the ignition sparked to life again and Kensi pulled out onto the road again.

Twenty minutes later Kensi was sitting in the driveway of Pete Hennings. She threw her clutch back on the passenger seat after digging out her key to the place and braced herself to meet the whipping wind all over again. She stepped out of her car letting the door click shut quietly behind her before she took a deep breath and started up the path to his door her heels clicking softly. Kensi unlocked Pete's brass door quietly and stepped over the threshold. She headed up the carpeted hall and an unsettling curiosity bubbled inside her as she heard his voice talking. Only a second later she realised that he was on the phone seen as there was no other voice but as she got closer to the lounge where she knew he was she froze in her spot as she caught what seemed to be the last words of his conversation.

"_Okay baby well I'll see you tonight yeah...okay I love you"_ She felt sick, ill and feeling her heart drop into her stomach she resisted the urge she suddenly got to vomit.

All of a sudden he had turned into the hallway a small smile on his face and then he turned deathly pale. Several seconds which felt like an eternity passed as they looked at each other. She couldn't form words. She wanted to yell at him, scream at him, throw something at him but she couldn't speak, the constricting lump in her throat made sure of that. So it was Pete that broke the silence,

"Kens" he looked at her his eyes looking thoroughly worried almost glossy.

"Kens" he repeated but she didn't answer her mind processing the words she had just heard,

"Kens ...I ..I didn't hear you I...Kensi?" finally she looked up at him meeting his eyes,

"Who...who was that?" She asked quietly her eyebrows arching. His eyes met hers and then travelled down taking in her dressed up figure,

"wow Kens you look a-"

"Who was that Pete?" she asked again cutting him off not wanting to believe it, not wanting to acknowledge what she'd heard. She wanted him to tell her that it was his sister or someone who had ...a problem or something and that was why he had missed dinner and that's why he had said what he did and then she wanted to have his arms wrapped around her and be told that he wasn't leaving her. That he wasn't rejecting her; that he hadn't cheated on her.

How did she always get herself into these situations?

"I'm sorry Kensi" it was all he said before she turned. She turned away from him on her heel not muttering a word and began walking away back down the hall. There was no way she was crying over him.

Or at least there was no way she was going to let him see it happen.

This time she couldn't help the tears. As she drove down the street she sat still, her back straight and her eyes focused ahead as she desperately tried to cling to the small shred of control she still had left. But it slipped from her and before she knew it and she pulled to a stop on the side of the road. She let her shoulders slump forward and leaned on the steering wheel. Her shoulders shook and she swiped a few angry tears from her cheeks. It was another five, ten minutes before she managed to stop shaking jamming a finger onto the heater button. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and blinked away the moisture from her eyes before she began to drive again.

When she drove up her street all she wanted to do was get inside and get into bed turning off the lights and rest. She wanted to close her eyes and forget what had happened, forget that she was alone. Again.

Forget what an idiot she had made of herself all over again.

But the night was not hers. It was not going her way and she let out an audible groan of frustration when she spotted the dark green car parked outside her house. She could see that the lounge light had been turned on from the inside and this time it was her anger that exploded inside of her.

She didn't want to see him. She didn't want him to see her. She never wanted to talk to the ass again. Her foot slammed down on the accelerator and the car screeched as it sped down the street driving away from her house. Away from Pete. Away from another boyfriend she had driven away all over again.

Where the hell was she going to go now?

Kensi had driven around for almost thirty more minutes and quickly found her night was disappearing. But it wasn't until she turned off her car that she realised she had driven to the bar that she knew the team was at.

Sighing she grabbed her keys, picked up her bag and stepped out of the car looking ahead at the place with music and chatter flowing from it. When she walked into the bar her heels were already beginning to kill her feet and her heart was thumping in her throat as she begged the tears not to fall. Walking in the door her eyes scanned the bar and quickly found the team which apparently turned out to be just Sam, Deeks and Callen. She quickly beelined straight to their table and when she arrived she slumped down next to Callen grabbing his drink after throwing them a quick greeting,

"Hey guys" The boys looked up in surprise as they took in the frazzled woman. Her eyes were smudged with dark mascara and she looked thoroughly miserable,

"Hey Kens, what are you doing here?" Deeks asked carefully as he took in his partner who was usually the calm and collected one of them. The three men watched as her hand closed around Callen's glass and took a big gulp of his drink.

"I broke up with Pete" Callen felt his heart twinge and turned to her as she downed the rest of his drink,

"Whoa, slow down there girl" Sam said reaching over and pulling the glass down but it was empty already,

"Sam...I am here because I plan to be very highly drunk by the end of this night okay? Damn I hate beer" she grimaced at the starchy taste in her mouth not noticing the others eyes fixed on her,

"Alright hold up Kens why did you and Pete break up?" asked Deeks as she motioned to the barman,

"I don't want to talk about it guys" she said dismissively but it didn't stop them,

"What happened did you guys have a fight?" Sam pressed but he didn't get a response instead he got to see the bar's logo on the bottom of the shot glass she threw back before ordering one more for all of them and several more for her,

"Kens Hetty will kill you if you go into work tomorrow with a hangover" Callen tried knowing that her work was the one thing she never messed with,

"I don't care" she stated and grinned at the barman who sat the drinks in front of them. In the end it was Kensi who did most of the shots except for one that she made Callen do with her. Several more shots had Kensi laughing at their jokes and joining in on the old banter that was normal between the team. At least until they brought up the topic again to which she would spectacularly avoid, dismiss or at worst become angry with whoever it was that had brought it up. So they did avoid the topic knowing she didn't want to talk about it, at least not right then.

"You know what I hate men" she spat out with a slight slur to her words. They were the first words she'd spoken for a while and they'd left her to sort out her thoughts after she had snapped at them. But now they turned back to her focusing on their youngest agent,

"You don't hate me Kensi" Deeks teased,

"Sometimes" She said and he gasped in mock horror,

"No I do...I give up... you know I try ..and it always ends ..up like this so I'm done...I'm over this whole dating thing...I don't care anymore" They watched her, it was obvious that she was hurt they could see the pain welling in her eyes but they knew it was more than that. She was upset they could see as much but they knew it was more than a little bit. They knew that every break up chipped away at her just a little bit more, broke another part of her. Cracked another shard of the mask she wore every day,

"Kensi what did he do I'm sure it wasn't that bad" Sam reasoned with her,

"Yeah Kens it was probably just one stupid little mistake that any normal human male would make" Deeks said, but apparently it was most certainly the wrong thing to say,

"You know what you're allll the same!..All of you and then you go and try to defend each other! You're supposed to be on my side not his" They turned to Kensi who was well on her way to being more than a little bit tipsy and more than a little upset they watched her carefully,

"We're not on his side Kens"

"You are I mean how hard is it to remember one thing Deeks come on"

"well...I mean there's not just the one birthday you know to remember—" But it was actually Callen who cut him off watching Kensi closely,

"Pete didn't turn up did he?" He asked her softly and the others turned to Kensi as her shoulders slumped,

"We talked about it today" Then she turned to Deeks,

"Remember you were there..I said to him I'll see you tonight then..didn't I Deeks when I was on the phone remember in the car" Deeks smiled at her nodding as she tried to make him remember,

"yeah I remember Kens" he assured his distressed partner,

"See I even reminded him and he still didn't turn up. I hate men." She leant forward on the table letting her hands support her head,

"Kens maybe you should give him a –" Sam tried,

"no...no..no..no..no..no" she repeated over and over shaking her head with every syllable before she held a hand to it as the alcohol finally caught up with her. She sat still for only a second and they almost thought that Kensi would cry. She looked so vulnerable and so broken in that one moment that it was probably one of very few times they ever got to see Kensi when she wasn't guarded with all the walls she'd built up in her lifetime.

But the moment was fleeting and as Sam was going to reach across to her and take her hand she abruptly stood up swaying a little in her heels.

"I need another drink...and I want to dance, one of you should come and dance with me" She stated laughing trying to forget, trying to pretend everything was okay for her. Callen offered her a small smile before he patted the seat beside him where she had been sitting,

"Sit Kens"

"Fine I'll go dance by myself then" she said and she turned walking away weaving through the crowd towards the bar.

**Hey guys, okay I'm back on track I think**

**Pleaseeeeeeeee review for mee!**

**Oh and AngelVanguard you literally must have read my mind. :) That was the general idea in the first place...you know what they say great minds think alike or something like that! Sounds good anyway:) hehe**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading and sooo much to everyone who has reviewed!**

**Nina **

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**After the second date **

**Chapter 4**

"G"

"G!" finally the senior agent turned to Sam who was almost smirking at him,

"You look like you want to punch that guy" Callen's eyes narrowed at his partner who was watching him carefully. He knew Sam wanted him to admit, admit that he had been right, that he liked Kensi. That he regretted not asking her out so many months ago. But he wasn't going to. He would bury every feeling he had before admitting Sam Hanna was right.

It was Deeks though who salvaged the situation,

"I want to punch that guy!" he exclaimed and Callen felt a surge of relief and gratitude as he turned to see the junior agents eyes fixed ahead of him in a slight glare. Sam and Callen followed his gaze and again found themselves looking at their very own Kensi Blye tangled together with some tall, dark haired guy she had found to dance with. They watched his hands on her hips, his lips on her neck whispering to her, watched as she would through her head back and let out a care free laugh.

The guy had already bought Kensi and himself several more drinks and they had been dancing for a while now and Callen found himself cursing himself when he felt a surge of jealousy as she wrapped her hands around the man's neck swinging her hips in his hands.

"What is she doing?" An annoyed but familiar voice from behind them made all three men spin around in their seats,

"Pet-" Deeks started to say but the man swept passed them out into the crowd to where Kensi was dancing with the man. Sam went to get up to try to prevent the car crash of a situation that they knew was about to erupt but Deeks placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him,

But what they weren't expecting was for Pete to walk up behind the guy, tap his shoulder and when the man turned he was met with one very heavy fist crashing into his face. It was a domino effect and all three men were out of their seats and on the dance floor when they saw him go down taking Kensi and the couple behind them down with him. Sam was the one to pull Pete from the other guy forcefully wrestling him back to the table,

Callen was the one to reach down and grab Kensi's hand pulling her up before he helped up one slightly dazed man with a very bloody nose. He was cursing loudly and he turned to Kensi after watching Pete and Sam disappear back through the crowd,

"You have a boyfriend?" He yelled at her accusingly to which Kensi who had a firm hand on Callen's arm balancing herself shook her dizzy head,

"No" she spluttered out still shocked with what had happened,

"Oh come on the guy just punched me in the face you tramp" It was Deeks who stepped towards him in front of Kensi and Callen who's body had tensed as had Deeks,

"You call her one more thing and you'll have more than a bloody nose. For your information she just broke up with the guy now get the hell out of here" he said harshly,

"Oh babe I'm sorry do you still want my number" Kensi shook her head in exasperation and simply turned walking away but her hand didn't let go of Callen's arm that was supporting a fair amount of her weight,

She marched back to the table and stood in front of it placing her hands on her hips,

"Why do you always have to ruin everything" She accused before he could even speak,

"Kensi you're drunk" Pete said as Deeks slid passed Kensi and Callen back into the booth. The latter followed the other man sitting again,

"No I'm notttt...okay maybe a little but that doesn't change anything and if you think I am coming home with YOU you have got to be kidding yourself" She sat back down next to Callen reaching for his drink as she had done earlier in the night but this time Callen caught her hand before she could close it around the glass,

"No more Kens" she pouted at him to which he let out an exasperated chuckle but shook his head sliding the glass towards Deeks at the end of the table who effortlessly caught it,

"Kensi" the woman looked up at the man who was seated to the right of Sam and across from her,

"What?" she snapped when he seemed to struggle with his words for a moment

"I'm sorry okay, I'm sorry for forgetting dinner. I remembered just after you left the house Kens. I'm sorry, we're you there for long" Kensi groaned in frustration as he kept going,

"Kensi listen just give me another chance. I'm sorry I've been distracted lately work has just been so crazy and ...I'm sorry Kensi" the others watched the woman for a second as she stared at Pete processing his words. But they tensed when they saw the anger building in her eyes,

'You think I care about dinner. Dinner! You know as well as I do that I don't care about dinner?" She said incredulously and the team around her became confused,

"Then what Kens? Come on at least tell me what I've done wrong" But his worst mistake was when he turned to the guys and snorted,

"Women" He chuckled. But the others who decided they wanted to keep their lives, didn't respond instead their eyes flicked to Kensi who had completely stilled glaring at him,

"Why don't you just go back to whoever it was you were talking to on the phone"

"What? Kensi...no ...no that wasn't how it sounded Kens" he pleaded leaning towards her,

"Hold up you cheated on her?" Deeks asked anger seeping into his accusation,

"No"

"Oh come on, I'm not an idiot!" Kensi said disgustedly,

"Kensi I am not cheating on you" He spoke slowly as if talking to a child and the boys nearly cringed at his second mistake for the night or at least the ones they had witnessed,

"Give me your phone" She said simply and for a second Pete looked shocked almost affronted,

"You've been going through my phone!" He yelled looking at her in anger. Kensi shrugged,

"Look Kens they're not what you think"

"Really" She challenged sarcastically and Pete sighed looking at her,

"Kens I'm sorry. Look I made a mistake but we can get through it love" She shook her head leaning back, leaning back away from him

"No Pete I'm done, I'm done I don't want to be just another mistake"

"Kensi please you're not the mistake here..I ...you're the ...you're the only one who had a key Kens!" her eyes widened feeling with moisture,

"Get out" She said and he sighed before shaking his head,

"I'm not going anywhere until we figure this out Kensi" She looked at him before she grabbed her bag standing up herself swaying slightly,

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" she said to the guys and they could hear the exhaustion in her voice,

"Kensi?" Pete tried one last time and she turned,

"I never really went through your phone" she admitted softly before she stood up and made her way towards the front of the bar and out the door. When Pete tried to get up and follow her Sam placed a hand on the man's arm and shook his head,

"Not tonight" He then looked up at Callen,

"But she can't drive tonight so..." Callen nodded taking the hint and quickly stood up offering the other men a good night before quickly following Kensi's steps.

By the time Callen got outside and spotted Kensi's car she was in the driver's seat. The agent jogged across the road and knocked on the window. She jumped before he opened the door and turned the keys switching the car off.

She looked up at him and immediately Callen wished more than anything else that he could take back the entire night.

The hurt, the pain, the look in Kensi's eyes made him wish that the woman was still in her happy bubble of datingness. One tear had fallen down her face and Callen leant down and wiped the tear from her face with the pad of his thumb. She nodded knowing what he was saying and let him pull her out of the car. Callen escorted her around to the other side of the car and pulled the passenger seat door open for her.

Once he'd leant over her and buckled her seatbelt in he skipped back around to the driver's side and got in turning the car back on and pulling away from the bar.

Three streets later Kensi was sound asleep her head resting against the car window. When Callen pulled up to her place he opened her door and gently collected her in his arms. His insides seemed to warm as she unconsciously snuggled further into his arms. He locked her car up and managed to somehow unlock her front door while keeping her safely upright in his arms. Kicking the door closed behind him he walked up the hall flicking on the hall light which was enough to illuminate her bedroom as he walked into it and slowly placed her down on the bed.

Moving to her feet Callen slowly pulled the heels off her feet which were bright red and examined the tall heel wondering how she had managed to walk so steadily. After he'd got her shoes off he moved back to her head pulling the blankets around her body tightly. He brushed her hair back and placed a small kiss on her forehead in good night.

"G?" He turned back to the woman just before he closed the door to her room, she hadn't moved but he couldn't ignore the sad glisten in her eyes,

"Yeah Kens"

"Can you stay?" She asked in a voice so quiet that he almost missed it. The whisper was fragile, broken and he found himself moving towards her,

"You sure" She nodded from in the bed and Callen didn't hesitate to slip his shoes off and let his jacket fall to the ground. He pulled his jeans from his body as well as the shirt Hetty had handed him on their way out and slipped into bed behind Kensi. He pulled her back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. She held onto his forearms tightly letting herself be enveloped in them. She slowly let her body relax in his arms breathing deeply,

"G" She said softly,

"Yeah"

"Thanks"

"Anytime Kens" And it was then that she realised that it was the second night in a row that she had ended up snuggled back against G Callen's chest his arms around her.

**Please please please please review!**

**I'm beginning to sound desperate aren't I :p**

**Thank you,**

**Nina**


	5. Chapter 5

**After the second date**

**Chapter 5:**

When a shrill beeping sliced through the silent morning air Callen flinched violently before raising his body over the woman lying next to him and slamming his hand down on the alarm clock that had went off trying to silence it before it woke the entire neighbourhood. He cringed as he felt movement beneath him and rolled back over taking in Kensi as she began to wake up. He couldn't stop the little smile that formed on his lips when she snuggled back into his arms trying to avoid opening her eyes and waking up for the day.

Suddenly she froze and her eyes shot open as she pulled her body away from him. She relaxed however when her eyes met his and he watched her remember the events of the night before hating the moment where the familiar hurt flooded her eyes. She sighed and let herself be enveloped back into his arms when he held them out for her. The two of them laid back down her head on his chest and his arms tight around her,

"How's your head?" He whispered,

"Painful" he ran a hand through her hair and she closed her eyes again.

"Kens how about you just stay in bed for today. The case isn't going to go anywhere today why don't you just relax" She shook her head ignoring the shiver that ran down her spine as Callen's fingers brushed her hair over her shoulder. He had thought it over that morning before she'd woken up. He knew she'd need time and he didn't want her out in the field distracted not that she wasn't good at her job she was brilliant at it but he wanted her to give herself time to be alright. He knew it wasn't going to be easy for her to spring back from this one and wanted her to take it easy for a while instead of ignoring everything that had happened and bottling it up inside like she normally did.

"No I need to work G" She murmured and he could hear the exhaustion in her voice,

"Don't make me pull rank over you Kensi Blye" he said a smile forming on his lips as he playfully threatened her. He felt her smile against her chest and a warm feeling spread through his body.

"You wouldn't" She said back but before long the combination of his fingers running through her hair, the heat of his body warming hers and the sound of his steady, reliable heartbeat beneath her head caused her to drift back off to sleep. He smiled again when he heard her breathing become slower and deeper knowing she had fallen back to sleep as he had been planning.

He waited ten minutes longer before he began to ease himself out from under her. It took him another ten minutes to manoeuvre his way out of the bed without waking Kensi and get dressed as silently as he could. He treaded silently around her side of the bed pulling the blinds closed darkening the room and finally he pulled the cord on the alarm clock watching the bright, red numbers disappear from its screen with satisfaction. Looking back down at Kensi he could tell she needed to sleep and while he knew she could be a deep sleeper he wasn't going to risk waking her by dropping a light kiss on her forehead. Instead he snuck out the door pulling it almost closed behind him.

In the kitchen he scribbled a note on a piece of paper that he found on her bench,

_Morning Kens or maybe afternoon _

_I hope you got a good sleep, you can't be angry at me and you can't tell me that you didn't need it. Get some rest do a whole lot of nothing and I'll see you tonight. Yes you're still not getting rid of me yet _

_Call if you need anything and remember that he's not worth it Kens. You deserve a hundred times better. _

_Take care and I'll see you tonight_

_G _

_p.s. I told you I'd pull rank over you... _

With that he'd opened the bag she'd had with her the night before and pulled out her phone.

_8 missed calls from Pete _

He scowled seeing the man's name and briefly considered erasing the evidence that he'd tried to call her but knew he couldn't and wouldn't do that to Kensi.

He switched off the phone something that he was sure, if she was anything like him which he knew she was, had rarely been done before. He sat it down on the counter and picked up her keys knowing he didn't have a car which meant she'd probably kill him later. He quietly left the house praying he hadn't woken her. When he got outside though he was met with the sight of his car parked outside of Kensi's house and grinned knowing that either Sam or Deeks had brought it for him.

And this was why they had partners.

The agent briefly considered running Kensi's keys back inside but a moment later he pocketed them before continuing to his car not wanting to risk her turning up later in the day to work.

Not that she didn't know how to hot wire a car in her sleep.

**NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA **NCISLA **NCISLA **NCISLA********

"Hey G, how's Kens?" They were the first words that were spoken to him as he walked into the office about fifteen minutes after leaving Kensi's house,

"Staying home" he stated and the other agents nodded along with Nate who had obviously been filled in. But they still looked at him waiting for more than just what her plans were for the day,

"She's alright; she'll be fine just needs sometime to herself. She was pretty out of it last night I took her home and just put her to bed" they nodded accepting his explanation and at that moment they groaned hearing Eric's shrill whistle. As they climbed he thanked the agents for getting his car back to him and Sam delightfully recalled the story of the woman who had decided that she liked his car and was lying atop it when Deek's had walked to it ready to drive it to Kensi's giving them all a laugh for the morning.

**NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA **NCISLA **NCISLA **NCISLA********

_Kensi was running. She could hear her feet beating the pavement that was disappearing quickly below her. She could hear laughter from behind her, haunting laughter that made her cheeks flush red and her eyes well with tears. _

_She kept running. _

_As she turned the corner she skidded to a halt her chest rising and falling with laboured breaths. There in front of her was Pete but it was what...or who was in his arms that caused the knife lodged deeply in her chest to twist and rotate until she was screaming in pain. She was beautiful, her long blonde hair was blowing gently in the wind and her musical laugh was carried on it. She was slim and Pete stared at her with loving, sure eyes. _

_She turned away beginning to run again. She then found herself running past others. Her father, Jack, Dom, John and then there was Pete and then Deek's and Sam and Callen. And she couldn't slow down. She wanted to stop, she wanted to stop and run back to them. Stay with them. But she couldn't stop her legs from moving, her feet from running. She was screaming as she watched them disappear far into the distance and then suddenly it was dark and black and cold and she was alone ..._

Kensi's body violently shot upwards and her hand clutched her chest which was rising and falling heavily. She glanced around the room frantically her eyes darting from one side to the other trying to place herself and finally realised she was still in bed. Safe and sound with Cal-

No...not with Callen...there was no Callen. She let her weak body fall back on her bed and she let her pulsating head loll to the side as her eyes flicked up to read the time off her alarm clock...that was turned off. She frowned and pulled her heavy body up. She groaned as she saw the cord lying on the floor..._Callen._

She pulled herself up and grabbed her dressing gown from the bottom of the bed. She was still wearing her dress from the night before but couldn't be bothered to get changed yet. She trembled from the cold sweat that covered her body and she looked towards the bathroom knowing it was her next stop after she found Callen and worked out how long she had before they had to get to work.

As she walked into her lounge room the sun hit her eyes and she clamped them shut groaning aloud as she realised exactly what had happened.

_Sneaky G Callen_

But deep down she appreciated it and was thankful that he was so caring. She usually hated it when the guys were protective of her but sometimes...as rare as it was...she would let them play the overbearing older brother part like they wanted to, usually when she was too exhausted to argue back ...like now.

The first thing she did was pull out a huge glass of water and find two advils quickly swallowing them hoping they'd be quick to take effect. She didn't even want to think of the night before happy to let it sit in the back of her mind for now. At least until she was awake enough to deal with it. She looked towards the over and her eyes widened as she read the time

_1:43_

She'd slept for ...hours. Infact it had probably been around twelve or one when Callen and her had gotten back to the place the night before. And apart from the small amount of time she'd been awake that morning she'd basically slept for twelve or so hours. And she felt better.

_Damn she hated when Callen was right_

Her body felt less exhausted, lighter and it was a nice relief. She supposed her head was still heavy from the amount of alcohol she'd consumed the night before and her heart...well thankfully she didn't have to use her brain to work out why that one was still exhausted, heavy and hurt.

It was only then that she noticed the small piece of paper propped up on the bench next to her phone. She reached for it and unfolded it,

_Morning Kens or maybe afternoon_

_I hope you got a good sleep, you can't be angry at me and you can't tell me that you didn't need it. Get some rest do a whole lot of nothing and I'll see you tonight. Yes you're still not getting rid of me yet _

_Call if you need anything and remember that he's not worth it Kens. You deserve a hundred times better. _

_Take care love and I'll see you tonight_

_G _

_p.s. I told you I'd pull rank over you... _

Kensi felt her heart warm as she read his words. She laughed as she read his pleas to not be held at fault for making her get some rest. She'd smiled happily when she read that he would be coming back to her place that night. She felt okay with G there, like she hadn't been abandoned and left alone by nearly everyone in her life. She felt okay when she was with him.

_13 missed calls from Pete_

She felt her anger bubble as she looked at the screen of her phone once it had turned back on. She ignored them and the searing pain in her chest focusing instead on the message she'd received from G,

_Hey Kens, finally up I see... no I hope you got some rest, how are you feeling? Oh and just to let you know I stole your car keys so you couldn't go out...just relax Kens I'll see you later :) The guys say hey and that they hope you're alright_

_See you tonight_

_G_

She sighed and picked up her phone feeling her body become even tireder. Twenty minutes later she was submerged in hot, soapy water. Once her taught muscles had begun to relax Kensi picked up her phone hitting the number one and held in against her ear listening to it ring,

"Good morning Kens" She smiled as he greeted her,

"Hey G listen thank you for this morning"

"So you're not going to kill me?" He asked and she laughed,

"No not this time" she said sinking further into the foamy water,

"Did you get some rest?" he asked and she smiled hearing the gentle concern in his voice,

"Yeah lots actually I only just got up" she heard him laugh,

"Good I'm glad so what are you up to now"

"Actually I'm soaking in the bathtub, what's happening there?" she said still smiling,

"You just worry about your bath we can handle what's here okay" she grinned again when she heard Deek's voice in the background and knew that her partner would be making some lewd comment about her in the bath,

"Tell Deeks whatever he just said no" And Callen laughed again,

"Alright I will well Hetty tells me to tell you to get some rest and Eric just whistled so you relax and I'll see you tonight yeah?" She didn't miss that he had turned the end of his sentence into a question, asking her if she'd be okay with him coming around,

Did he really need to ask.

"Sure G thanks. Have fun work hard, tell Deeks not to miss me too much"

After she'd hung up she leant back in the tub and sighed letting the hot water soak through her skin relaxing her muscles. And then she frowned as she suddenly remembered the dream that she'd been having,

Best not to let Nate analyse that one.

**Hello, hello**

**So another wee chapter I hope you like it!**

**But please let me know either way! Thank you to everyone for your support**

**Nina xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**After the second date **

**Chapter 6**

She lasted half way through the afternoon. Once she'd gotten out of the bath thoroughly relaxed several hours later, she'd lay down and read...well tried to read. She'd cooked, again tried her best. But by mid afternoon Kensi Blye got a little restless. She was used to action. Used to a high adrenaline rush each day which came with chaos and adventure.

But it was when Kensi went rummaging through her drawers looking for a favourite t'shirt that her plans for the afternoon were set. Grabbing her spare set of keys from her bedroom closet she pulled on a jacket and headed out the front door,

Twenty minutes later she was at Pete's place and for several minutes she simply sat in the car a sick feeling swirling in her stomach. Once she did get out she found the front door opening before she even had to knock and quickly realised that he had been waiting for her,

"Hey" Pete nodded at her smiling lightly,

"Come in" She nodded,

"thanks"

"So how are you?" Pete tried but Kensi spun around shaking her head,

"Look Pete I just want to get my stuff okay" The man shrugged and nodded before he gestured her through to his room. She managed to find all of her things relatively quickly and wondered when it had been that she'd managed to accumulate so many of her things at Petes.

And just when she thought she could get in and out with minimal drama well...as she stood at the bathroom sink she felt arms slide around her waist,

"PETE!" She stepped away but he held fast and instead she spun around in his hold,

"Pe-" This time she was cut off by his lips crashing down on hers. Three seconds later the man sat breathing heavily against the opposite wall with a hand clutching his chest feeling severely winded.

"Don't touch me again" Kensi stated coldly feeling her skin crawl,

"Kensi I love you" Pete managed to breathe out,

"Where's my key?" she asked ignoring his words,

"Kensi I love you" she spun back around to face him, he'd managed to stand upright again and was looking at her with...she could see the pain and the hurt and the guilt on his face. But it was then that the words she'd heard him speak on the phone drifted back through her mind and she shook her head,

'You don't get to say that to me, you cheated on me" She said softly her anger draining and for the first time he didn't deny it and she could feel the tears building.

"Where's my key Pete?" She asked one last time,

"I don't have it" He said simply,

"Excuse me?"

"Look Kens I'll get it to you I just don't have it right now" he tried to explain gently,

"Where is it?" then she sighed and added,

"Pete just give me my key" when he shook his head she thought about punching him, she thought about turning his house upside down to find it but instead she turned and walked away. She walked down the hall and back out the front door her things in her arms. She heard the front door swing close behind her and she could hear him calling her name but she didn't stop walking until she got into her car and drove away.

It took her another half an hour to get home and her mobile had rung countless times while she was driving. She knew who they were from and there was no way she was answering. Not today. She felt herself reaching breaking point and she knew another conversation would set her off or break her.

**ncisla ncisla ncisla ncisla ncisla ncisla ncisla ncisla ncisla ncisla ncisla ncisla ncisla ncisla ncisla ncisla ncisla **ncisla ncisla ncisla** ncisla ncisla n******

_ring ring ring ring ring ring_

Her phone had been stuffed under one of the couch cushions in an attempt to quieten the insistent ringing without actually turning it off. Kensi who was cooking in the kitchen, which had begun as a means to distract herself, frowned trying her best to ignore it.

Finally what had to have been about the fiftieth call Kensi threw the wooden spoon that she was washing up into the drying rack and stalked across the room. Once she had found her phone she raised it to her ear,

"PETE STOP CALLING ME!"

"Kensi, Kens, Kens just let me explain" he pleaded,

"No listen to me we are done" she said slowly and deliberately,

"What can I do to fix this Kens, come on what do you want from me?"

"I want my key and then I want you to disappear, I never want to hear from you again. You knew what you were doing when you did it. You knew that I would never ever forgive you for that so for all I care you can go rot in hell" She was so angry, she could feel the tears running down her face,

"Kensi I'm going to make this up to you, I'm going to make you forgive me. I love you"

"PETE I DO NOT LOVE YOU. STOP CALLING YOU'RE SO INFURIATING!" She slammed her finger down onto the phone and swivelled around only to freeze when she saw Callen standing in the doorway of the lounge watching her quietly,

"Hey, you alright?" He asked her carefully as he dropped his bag to the floor. It wasn't another couple of seconds before he had stepped towards Kensi caught her wrist and gently tugged her into his arms. For a moment she just let herself breathe, she let her body relax and revel in the feeling of G's strong arms around her. But she pulled away not long after offering him an encouraging smile hoping that he'd believe she was alright. She turned walking into the kitchen and opened the oven pulling out the lasagne she'd made. (well tried to at best)

She swatted Callen's hands away from the dish as he began to pick some of the cheese off the top tutting at him. Five minutes later they were sitting side by side on the couch devouring the contents of their bowls,

"This is surprisingly good Kens I didn't know you could cook" he said smiling at her and was relieved when she smiled back at him,

"I can't" He grinned at her before turning back to the television,

"I went and saw Pete today" Her sentence caused Callen's head to snap towards her in surprise,

"Kens you should have told me I would have come with you" She nodded,

"I know but you were working and I just wanted to get my stuff back that was there and _my key_" the tone that she'd ended the sentence with had obviously struck with Callen who raised his eyebrows in question,

"He didn't give it back" She said quietly and with that the senior agents eyes widened in shock and he turned to her,

"He didn't give you your key back? To your place" She shook her head not surprised from the man's expression,

"I'd like to see him come in tonight" She couldn't help but smile at the words that he all but growled out. After that Kensi steered the conversation away from her and Pete instead asking about his day at work. They watched movies well into the night and before Kensi knew it she was being placed in her own bed. She sleepily looked up to see Callen pulling the blankets around her and felt a warmth spread through her at his actions. As he began to leave Kensi caught Callen's hand in her smaller one.

"G" He looked down at her,

"Thank you" She whispered and he leant down and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. As he left the room she couldn't help the smile that grew on her lips.

**Chapter six for youu all!**

**Please review it and let me know what you think...plus hint hint big drama coming up in nexxxt chapter! Promise!**

**Cause you know I can't resist major drama : )**

**Thanks Ashe678 for your advice I appreciate it! **

**And AngelVanguard I always looove getting reviews from you I'm so happy you're liking it, **

**Annabeth I agree definitely more of these to come maybe in the next chapter...or the ones after that : ) but will be there promise!**

**Morgane Your english is insanely good since you are French! Merci!**

**Redmangan23 Thankyou soo much for your review I'm really glad you think they stay true to their characters and are liking it ! Thankyou **

**Thank you to you all!**

**Nina **

**xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**After the second date**

**Chapter 7**

Fortunately it turned out that it wasn't that night that Pete would make an appearance. In the end Kensi had turned her phone off ignoring his insistent ringing figuring that if somebody had to get in touch with her immediately they would have Callen's number anyway. Unfortunately ...well for Pete...the man decided that the following morning would have been enough time for Kensi to cool off. And another unfortunate fact for Kensi's former boyfriend was the fact that there was another man spread out lazily on the couch quietly flicking through the TV channels while Kensi was in the shower. When Callen heard the click of the door he tensed but rolled his eyes a second later knowing exactly who it was.

Another minute passed before the man walked into the lounge area to see a blanket spread out on the couch. He frowned wondering why Kensi had slept there instead of in her bed. He moved forward hearing the shower stop but only managed to get as far as the kitchen before he was stopped,

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" a low voice spoke from behind him and he jumped so violently that he dropped the flowers that were in his hand.

"C..Callen" the man stuttered momentarily,

"Pete" he said simply, leaning against the bench,

"Look I just want Kensi to hear me out okay..I just want to talk" he begged,

"And you had to break into her house to do that, you couldn't knock on the door" he asked,

"No...no look I'm going to give her key back now, I brought it around for her" he said,

"Pete I think you need to go" the agent suggested quietly hoping he could get Pete to leave without worrying Kensi,

"Callen just let me talk to her" Pete pleaded,

"You've done enough" he stated his annoyance building,

"I didn't...please Callen come on just let me talk to her. I don't want to lose her" Callen's eyebrows shot up in disbelief,

"You already have"

"No...no...I haven't!" he insisted adamantly,

"Yes you have" this time both men turned to the hall where Kensi had appeared. She was dressed in a pair of track pants and a long sleeved shirt and her hair was still wet. She was glaring towards Pete,

"Get out Pete" She said,

"Kens-" But she didn't let him speak,

"Get out" Callen stood still using everything he had in him not to simply grab the man by the back of his neck and physically drag him from the house.

"Kensi she was a business partner that's all, it wasn't like that –"

"PETE GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I MAKE YOU" she yelled and Callen watched her patience snap,

"Ok Kensi I get you don't want to talk to me but I'll ring tomorrow and see how you are okay" she rolled her eyes,

"Don't bother. Now get the hell out" Pete turned and went to walk away,

"Wait" Kensi and Pete turned back to the senior agent confused,

"Key" Callen said simply and held his palm up. Kensi almost groaned and her absentmindedness and watched as Pete sighed and dug the key back out of his pocket dropping it into his hand before turning and walking away from the angry man.

"Oh and Pete" he turned one last time but this time was met with a clenched fist the smacked into the side of his jaw. He heard a crack and florescent spots clouded his vision for a moment.

"G!" Kensi exclaimed,

"Now you can leave" G said dangerously,

"And don't come back or bother ringing" he added threateningly with a low voice.

Pete stood and scrambled down the hall and out the door. When Callen turned back to Kensi he almost grinned at the sight of her with her eyebrows raised and hands on her hips,

"You just couldn't help yourself could you" she asked but he knew she wasn't that upset and he smirked at her before placing her key back down on the counter.

"Don't make me take yours back as well Agent Callen" Kensi threatened before turning her back on him and heading back up the hallway as if nothing had happened.

**ncislancislasam**ncislancisla**ncislacallenncisla**ncislakensincisla**ncislanatencisla**ncislahettyncisla**ncislancisla**ncislaericncisla**ncisladeeksncisla**ncisla************************

"Hey you" Deeks said as she and Callen walked into the bullpen side by side the next morning. Sam smiled at them from his desk and Deeks who was standing between Kensi and Sam's desk turned to them. Her partner offered her a sip of his coffee which she took up raising the mug to her lips. She sighed in happiness before placing it back down onto his desk and let him wrap his arms around her 'just this once'.

"Thanks Deeks" He grinned and moved back to his desk and she turned to sit back at hers. When she turned she saw that Nate had arrived and was watching her closely,

"Morning Nate" She said trying not to let the annoyance building up inside of her show,

"Hey Kens, how are you doing?" She sighed but offered him a slight smile,

"Guys I'm okay I promise" Nate nodded and she let her eyes flick to the others who were still watching her as well. Sam shrugged telling her that he wouldn't question her and Deeks just kept looking at her. She didn't even bother looking to Callen who was sitting next to her. She knew they didn't believe her but was thankful none of them kept going.

The day was fairly busy they'd gone to several crime scenes, eaten plenty of donuts, filled out years worth of paperwork and headed to the gym for their workout which was done daily if they could fit it in.

Thankfully, and she was thankful, the team chose not to approach the subject all day, not even Nate who Kensi had been sure would track her down and ask her how she was doing. She knew that in their minds the whole situation must have been a huge blow and it was. It hurt and there was no reason to lie about it but from her point of view there was even less of a reason to wallow around and mope about it. She wouldn't admit to herself that in fact that was exactly what she wanted to do. She wouldn't admit it and she certainly wouldn't do it. She wasn't going to let _Pete Hennings _destroy her..no matter what.

By the time the end of the day rolled around they were several steps closer to finding their suspect and bringing the entire plan down. An entire plan which involved a lot of weapons and a lot of people. Standing up she announced that she was heading home and Deeks stood saying that he was leaving as well. Callen turned to her as the others got ready to head home as well,

"Kens want some company?" he asked and she grinned,

"I'd love some G" Having Callen in her house over the last couple of days had been lifesaving. He had been so supportive of her and it was relieving to know she had someone on her side. That and he made her house seem full again. She used to be so used to it being just her and then Pete came along and she hadn't really been alone since. He'd be at hers or she'd be at his. And now...being alone...in an empty house again, it was hard.

"Alright well I'm going to head to Sam's and get some of my stuff and then I'll come round yours yeah?" he asked again and she nodded,

"Thanks G" he shrugged,

"Your cooking is much better than his" She grinned back at him and then looked up to where Deeks stood in front of them,

"Ready? I'll walk you out" She smiled lightly at him and said good night to Sam before heading out alongside her partner.

"Hey Kens, I know I said it before but you know I'm here if you need me. We all are. G told us about this morning and we'd be more than happy to go and have a chat...or another chat in Callen's case" She smiled at him and turned wrapping her arms around his shoulders,

"Thanks Deeks" she said happy that he'd left it to the end of the day to bring up,

"I'm alright though" she assured him and he nodded rolling his eyes,

"You always are Kensi Blye... alright I'll see you tomorrow"

"Night Deeks" Like usual the raced to get out of the car park first and like usual she won waving good bye to him. He playfully blew her a kiss and she rolled her eyes before speeding off. Twenty minutes later she turned into her drive way yawning loudly.

Heading inside Kensi stifled a yawn as she unlocked and pushed the door open heading straight for her bedroom throwing her bag and keys carelessly down on her bed. It had been an exhausting day. From going after the bad guys like always to attempting to keep Deeks, Sam and Callen convinced that she was in fact alright. She had no doubt in her mind that Callen would most likely turn up later on but she was looking forward to it.

She quickly began to get changed wanting nothing more than to throw on something comfortable and daggy. It was after she had slipped off her shoes, kicked away her jeans and pulled off her shirt replacing it with a singlet that she realised something was wrong. Kensi froze her body turning rigid and she quickly fished her gun from her bag. She pulled it out and gripped it tightly in her right hand as she listened for anything. A shiver ran up her spine; someone was in her house.

She moved from the bedroom and silently headed down the hall, when she got to the bathroom she paused the uneasy feeling suffocating her. She peeked carefully around the corner. Kensi's eyes widened and she felt her gun slipping from her fingers. She staggered into the bathroom her bare feet barely feeling the cold tiles beneath them.

The agent stood frozen for a second just staring at the man faced down on the floor in a puddle of his own blood. She felt the bile rise and let out a breathy gasp as she realised who it was. She recognised the jacket because he'd slung it over her shoulders one cold night. She recognised the watch on his wrist that she'd bought him with Deeks one afternoon for his birthday. She recognised his hair even though it was saturated red.

"P...Pete" She breathed out shakily and fell to her knees by his side.

"Pete...Pete...no, no, no, no, no, no Pete..Pete...Pete" She used every ounce of her weight to roll the man over and gasped when she did. She could feel her hands shaking her whole body trembling. He was covered in blood, his skin stained red. Her blurry eyes ran over his body as did her hands. She could just count four wounds. Gunshot wounds. Two to the chest, one to the knee and one smack bang in the middle of his forehead. She reached for his neck looking for his pulse.

"please...please...please" She begged. She felt drops on her arms and confusedly looked up to the ceiling for the source not even realising she was crying. She stumbled up grabbing the cabinet to help herself pull her body upright so she could yank the towels off the railing. She put them everywhere, everywhere the blood was. His chest, his legs, he was so cold. She pulled her phone out of her pocked and after accidently dropping it once she rang 911.

"Ambulance...I need...he's hurt...please..hurry...yes 15 Valley Grove...he's hurt...okay" She dropped the phone not even bothering to hang it up, quickly forgetting about it and focusing on holding the towels on his bleeding body. She held them over his wounds the blood quickly seeping into the material. His head lolled to the side, his eyes were glassy and her mind knew he was dead, some part in the back of her mind somehow knew he was gone. But the rest was clouded and her body kept on with her efforts to bring him back,

"no...no..no...no..no..NO..NO PETE...PETE PLEASE WAKE UP PLEASE I'M SORRY...PETE I'M SORRY WAKE UP PLEASE"

Before she knew it she heard her front door opening but didn't move. She could hear yelling and it was then that paramedics raced into the room. They looked at her; they looked at the man beneath her and grimaced. They slowly moved around her. The first man sat across from her on the other side of Pete while the second crouched beside her,

"Mam what's your name?" The one next to her asked gently while the first slowly grasped her shoulders slowly pulling her body upright. She moved easily; numb.

"Kensi" she whispered,

"Okay Kensi are you hurt?" She looked up at him blankly,

"Kensi are you hurt" He reached an arm out to the woman that was covered in blood. Her skin was clammy, her face pale. He watched his partner push her upright and he pulled back on her body until she was sitting upright. He watched her warily,

"Kensi...Kensi...she's in shock...and I think..it's just his blood," he said to the other man who was now surveying the man that lay supine, between them. He looked up before he pulled out his phone and stood,

"NO, NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" the woman yelled loudly

"HELP HIM, YOU HAVE TO...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She began to stand but quickly fell,

"HELP HIM...OH GOD PETE I'M SORRY ...I'M SORRY PETE" the paramedic grabbed her before she could clutch onto his body again,

"Okay Kensi I need you to come with me okay" She looked up at him and then to the other guy who was watching her,

"Kensi my partner John he'll help Pete is it okay...he's going to do what he can but I need you to come with me okay"

"You're going to help him?" She looked up and he nodded,

"Yes he is Kensi you come with me okay" She nodded her eyes fixed on Pete while the man next to her wrapped an arm around her waist leading her out of the room. He sat her down on a chair in the dining room and she stared at him. The room was spinning, she couldn't focus on anything. She'd seen bodies before, she'd seen death, she'd killed..but this..she shook her head when the paramedics voice finally got through to her,

"Kensi...kensi...can you hear me" She nodded,

"You have to go and help...help him. Go..you have to" the man nodded placing a glass of water in front of her that she hadn't even realised he'd left to get.

"Kensi I need you to drink that okay" she could feel him placing the glass in her hand and raising it to her lips. She instinctively swallowed,

"Good job Kensi. Just breathe" She shook her head and as she went to insist that she was fine she heard more sirens around her. Moments afterwards police swarmed into the house. Kensi began to stand but the paramedic pushed her back down,

"Not yet love"

"no...no..no..no..you...NCIS...you ...call, phone..where's my phone?" She couldn't think, couldn't put her words together, couldn't string them together to form something coherent. She shook her head trying to get rid of the cloudiness.

"Kensi Blye" She looked up at the deep voice to see a cop, LAPD she realised and nodded.

"We're going to have to take you down to the station" She looked up shocked when his words registered in her brain,

"What?" the paramedic next to her exclaimed,

"There's a dead man in her bathroom she's covered in blood and her gun is in the bathroom what do you think" the cop said rudely and grabbed Kensi's upper arm none too lightly. She was pulled off the chair and the paramedic stood up beside her,

"Well right now she's in my care so you officer need to wait until I give you clearance" The men stared each other down but finally the cop let go and Kensi stumbled for a second. And before the paramedic could reach out and steady her or before she could grip something she leant forward, the room spinning, and vomited. Her throat stung and her eyes watered, she felt hands on her shoulders which was the paramedic sitting her back down while he glared at the cop.

****ncislancislasam**ncislancisla**ncislacallenncisla**ncislakensincisla**ncislanatencisla**ncislahettyncisla**ncislancisla**ncislaericncisla**ncisladeeksncisla**ncisla********************  
><strong>

Deeks had just cracked open a beer and had collapsed on his sofa that he and Kensi had picked out just the week before when his phone rang.

"Deeks" he answered,

"Yeah, this the LAPD NCIS liason" a gruff voice asked,

"Yeah who's this?" Deeks asked confused,

"Sergeant Lewis I've been told to report to you that there's been a fatality at one of your NCIS agent's houses and that you were to be told before we took em' in for questioning" the sergeant sounded bored like the call was a waste of time,

"What? Who?" Deeks asked abruptly sitting upwards knocking his beer to the ground,

"Kensi Blye she's now our prime murder suspect" When Deeks heard the name he didn't bother scrambling to pick up the beer instead he was off the couch in seconds, slipping thongs onto his feet, grabbing his keys and heading for his car.

Hetty was in her office when a shrill sound from her phone sliced through the air. Picking it up and reading the screen she frowned before getting up quickly and heading for the exit her report left abandoned on her desk.

Nate was in a line waiting for dinner which was quickly forgotten as he scrolled down the screen taking in the message. He stalked out of the building jogging towards his car.

Callen and Sam had just walked into Sam's place where Callen had been temporarily staying to get some of his things. When both their phones went off Callen reached for his while Sam didn't bother knowing they would be the same. He stopped in his tracks however when he caught the alarmed expression spread over his partners' face.

"G?" Callen looked up to him almost confused,

"It's from Deeks, says we need to get to Kensi's, says she's being arrested" Sam frowned,

"What?" He exclaimed while pivoting on one foot to pick his keys up again,

"What for?" he asked and paused as Callen looked back up at him,

"Attempted murder"

**There's chapter seven for you guys. Drama, drama, drama : )**

**Please, please review and tell me what you think.'**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**Nina xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**After the second date**

**Chapter 8:**

Sam's sleek black car screeched to a halt almost mounting the gutter but no doubt leaving black tire tracks down the bitumen road. Callen's door was open before the car had stopped and the senior agents was across the lawn with his badge out waiting to be let in within seconds. Sam looked towards Nate who had just parked in front of him but neither man said instead hurrying towards where Callen was arguing animatedly with a cop.

"Who are you?" one of the officers spoke as Sam and Nate flanked either side of Callen who replied vehemently,

"Federal agents NCIS now let us in" the officers in front of them exchanged a look before the one on the left hesitantly lifted the tape allowing their entry. _Where was Deeks when you needed him._

The three men stood in the doorway and took in the scene before them. Their were cops everywhere, forensics teams and many others but their eyes found what they were looking for with ease.

In front of a paramedic sat a half undressed Kensi. She was staring absently at the floor in front of her and the vacant look in her eyes was one that not any of the agents had seen before, it scared them, it didn't belong on her face. The front of her white singlet top was almost covered in a red stain that she would never get out and the sickening sheen of the wet blood that covered Kensi's arms and legs was hard to miss. Callen was the first to move out of the trio of immobile men and he quickly moved forward until he was in front her. The paramedic looked accusingly towards him but he shook his head,

"I'm NCIS. I work with her" if Kensi had heard him she had ignored his voice because she didn't move an inch when he spoke.

"How is she?" he asked worriedly swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat,

"Physically she's okay but I want to take her in anyway. She's in shock" Callen nodded at the man before crouching down until he was at Kensi's eye level,

"Kens…Kensi" G said quietly but it wasn't until he placed a hand on Kensi's knee that he got a response. She sucked in a long breath of air and flinched before turning towards him.

"G" she breathed out,

"Hey" he said gently and he grabbed her hand threading his fingers through hers. She stared at him for a moment before she opened her mouth as if to talk and then closed it again before shaking her head and he could see the torment in her eyes,

"It's okay Kensi just breathe okay…it's okay" he assured her and she nodded slightly. Several moments later Nate had taken a seat beside Kensi and Sam had disappeared up the hall. When Callen caught his partners' expression when he returned he gently pulled his hand away and Kensi gripped it tightly for a second looking up at him,

"Kens I need to go and have a look alright before they clear every one out" she stared at him for another second and Callen passed her hand to Nate.

"I'll be back in a second" she nodded and Callen smiled at her lightly before dropping a kiss on her forehead and turning towards Sam.

"How is she?" his partner asked as they waked down Kensi's hallway,

"She's got a little colour back" he said but sighed, he could see the bloody footprints down Kensi's carpet and knew they were hers. When he stood at the bathroom door Callen sighed. There he was.

The man lay in the middle of Kensi's bathroom the blood puddled around him almost black. There were flashes everywhere and photos being taken of the room, every inch of it being documented.

"Her gun was found there" Sam said snapping Callen out of his thoughts,

"What?" he asked his brow creasing and Sam nodded,

"Did Kens say anything" Callen shook his head.

"Hey, what happened here?" Callen asked one of the men,

"You FBI, we've been waiting?" he asked and Callen nodded automatically easily convincing the man,

"Neighbour says he was a boyfriend although she hadn't seen him for a couple of days. Said the girls been coming home with a new guy over the last couple of nights except she's pretty sure he's a friend, brother maybe she's seen him around here plenty of times. Her gun was found in the room and the paramedics were first on sight who said she was leaning over him, crying saying that she was sorry. It looks like she was in the middle of changing maybe he surprised her but that doesn't explain how they ended up in the bathroom. Anyway point is she's being taken in for suspected murder" Sam nodded at the man as the LAPD officer scurried away a bag of evidence in his hands.

"We need to get the story from Kens" Callen said quietly and he and Sam turned away from the sight of the man that they'd both seen in the last forty-eight hours dead in their best friends' house.

When they walked back into the hall Callen frowned as they watched Nate stand up in front of Kensi looking annoyed at the man in front of them. Kensi now had a blood pressure cuff around her arm and was watching Nate carefully with Hetty who, obviously having just arrived, was sitting next to her. Sam started forward towards them,

"What's going on?" the ex-seal asked and a man with an irritated expression on his face and a stiff suit on his framed turned towards them,

"I just got off the phone with my superior this isn't an NCIS case. Not when one of yours is the suspect. Ms Blye is going to have to come with me" by this time Nate had moved slightly and the man before them reached to grab hold of Kensi's arm,

"On what grounds?" Callen asked stepping closer to the both of them,

"Oh I don't know how about the ones where her gun was found next to the victim or that maybe she's covered in his blood" the man said sarcastically with a smirk and Callen felt his annoyance well. Before he could reply to the man however Kensi stood an angry expression contorting her face,

"I told you it wasn't me. I came home and found him like that" she said exasperatedly but Callen could see her panic. The paramedic stood and moved closer to Kensi but before he or anyone else could say anything though another man sporting an identical uniform joined them. The newest officer had the same irritated expression painted on his face,

"Have you released her yet?" he asked his gruff voice matching his expression,

"No I haven't" the paramedic replied shortly before he focused back on Kensi,

"Kensi I need you to sit back down for me okay" he said softly and they watched Kensi's dazed eyes slowly move back to the man still standing beside her. Nate took her hand and together with the paramedic gently guided her back into the seat,

"She's fine" the man behind them said exasperatedly and before any of them could respond the paramedic once again jumped in,

"Is that your professional opinion _officer_?" he asked,

"Detective actually" the man responded and nobody could mistake the affronted tone of the man,

"Oh sorry _detective_ well how about you just stick to your job and I'll stick to mine then" he suggested re inflating the BP cuff around Kensi's arm. The detective sighed dramatically scowling darkly,

"Well I have to keep an officer with her at all times after all we could have a murderer on our ha-" but the man was cut off, once again, this time by the well timed arrival of the so called murderer's partner,

"Well it's lucky that I'm here then isn't it?" the shaggy haired man spoke from behind the detective who spun around. Deeks spoke as if enquiring about the weather and quickly ran his gaze over Kensi before turning back to the man in front of him,

"And who are you exactly?" Deeks' eyebrows just raised before answering,

"LAPD, NCIS liaison so you'd be free to go detective..." Deeks' stated dismissively and even Callen and Sam could appreciate the young agents' work in that moment,

"Shore" for a moment Deeks' brow creased and he clicked his fingers several times staring upwards as if he was deep in thought. Callen quickly caught Kensi's eye and smiled at her encouragingly as they both watched her partner,

"Shore...Shore...hmm... oh that's it weren't you that guy on that big drug bust last year the one who..." but Deeks' didn't get to finish his sentence,

"Whatever just call us when she's released and bring her down to the office" the detective interrupted before turning and stalking away out of the room. Deeks smirked at the escaping man quickly but he soon sobered as he turned to focus on his partner again. Stepping forwards he crouched down next to her,

"Hey Princess, didn't I tell you...what six hours ago to stay out of trouble" for a minute Kensi just blinked and the others cringed wishing they'd had the second to tell Deeks that Kensi wasn't really focused right now. But they were all relieved, Deeks included, when Kensi broke out into a watery smile and nodded. Deeks' cocked his head to the side and swiped the tear that had escaped her eye flicking it away for her.

"Let's get out of here" Kensi just nodded and they stood,

"Easy Kensi" the paramedic said as she rose. For a moment Kensi rocked unsteadily on her feet but both Deeks and Nate reached to steady her,

"Okay just take it easy and head out to the ambulance, are you sure you're right to walk Kensi I can get you the be-" Kensi began to shake her head but immediately regretted the action,

"Maybe the bed wou-"

"No" Kensi said quietly and they all knew that she was way too proud to be escorted out of her own home on a hospital bed.

"I swear to God Kensi I will carry you out of here if you do-" Deeks' voice faded out as the trio walked further away and Hetty turned to her two senior agents,

"What happens now Hetty?" Callen asked quietly and the woman sighed,

"We keep her with us for as long as possible. Our first priority is Miss Blye's health and then we need to find out what happened here" Hetty's gaze circled the room,

"Look after her. I'll stay here see what I can find out"

"I thought we were being kicked out" Sam said and Hetty simply sent the agent a look to which he nodded defeatedly_._

_He'd like to see them try and kick Hetty Lange out_.

Callen smirked at Sam before he nodded to the operations manager and stepped around her heading for the door. By the time they made it outside Deeks' was in the back of the ambulance sitting next to Kensi on a lowered stretcher who had a blanket around her shoulders and her knees curled up against her chest. Callen stepped into the vehicle before crouching before her again,

"Hey" he could still see the distress that was in her eyes and could only imagine what was going through her head. It wasn't the first time after all she'd found a man she loved dead.

"We'll follow you in okay" he said and Kensi sniffled before giving him a small nod. He watched her head turn back towards her house. Her home, that was now swarming with people they didn't know. That were no doubt searching every inch of it.

"Pete's dead" she said quietly and Callen nodded,

"I didn't do it" Kensi said and Callen simply stood up. He leaned forward so his hands were on either side of her hips and bent down so he was directly in front of her,

"Kensi I know. I know you didn't do it. I know we all know okay, no one thinks that. It's going to be okay, we're going to find out what happened" he promised and she nodded,

"We'll follow you in" he repeated and Deeks' nodded his hand still holding hers tightly. Callen stepped out of the ambulance and Sam, Nate and him offered the partners one last smile before they shut the double doors.

**I know it's been forevvvvver but I hope you guys like it. Please let me know! **

**Review!**

**Nina**

**xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**After the second date**

**Chapter 9**

"We need to get the full story from Kensi before the FBI get here" Callen said and his words were met with nods of agreement from Nate and Sam. The trio stood outside a white door which had been closed, blocking their view from inside,

"We need to do it quickly, sooner or later they're going to figure out that Deeks is her partner and send one of their own agents to chaperone Kens around" Sam added and Callen turned as the door opened and a nurse in purple scrubs exited the room, gesturing to them that they could go in. They had arrived behind the ambulance but the trio had been kept out of Kensi's room while she was being initially checked over. Deeks had followed her in, after Callen had sent him a subtle nod, explaining that she was in his protective custody. The blood on Kensi's body caused the nurse to barely glance his way or check out his story, instead she along with several other staff had simply ushered him quickly into the room before closing the door.

Moving in, their eyes found Kensi and all three were glad that some colour was back in her face. She still had a blanket around her shoulders which she shrugged off once Sam had closed the door behind him again.

"You alright?" Nate asked and she nodded,

"Yeah I'm fine, I don't need to be here" she said picking at her nails and they could hear the frustration in her voice,

"It's just precautionary Kens" Sam said looking at her seriously,

"And I would probably have been arrested if I didn't come here right" she remarked bitterly, her eyes downcast,

"You're not being arrested Kensi, not today" Callen stated forcefully and her eyes found his,

"You can't promise that, I'm the one who found him, I had my gun with me, I have his blood…." She trailed off as she inspected her arms. Her skin was stained red, better than any food colouring could do. Nate turned behind him and quickly pulled a green tray from the shelf before sticking it under the tap and filling it with warm water. Kensi watched him for several minutes allowing his methodical movements to sooth the uncertainty that was raging inside of her.

"Kens" Callen said and she turned back to them, focusing once again,

"I need you to tell us what happened after you left ops" she swallowed the lump in her throat before nodding. She had known it was coming but would be eternally grateful that her partner hadn't pushed her before then. If he had she wouldn't have been ready, not in the ambulance and certainly not when the nurses were poking around at her, plus she only would have needed to repeat the entire story for Callen and Sam once they had arrived. So she was thankful; she knew that he always had her back.

Fortunately for her she was interrupted once again when another woman entered the room. She wore dark, navy blue scrubs with red, embroidered letters emblazoned across her chest that read, emergency physician. She smiled at Kensi before introducing herself and Kensi observed her tired eyes and messy bun that was piled atop of her head.

"Kensi" she shook her head dragging herself out of her own thoughts before focusing on the blonde-haired woman who held a manilla folder in her hand. She saw the concern in her eyes and shook her head again forcing a small smile on her face,

"I'm fine" Kensi said and the woman nodded before pulling out several pieces of paper. Kensi watched her record the stats before she began to look over Kensi's arms and shoulders quickly.

"Really I'm fine" Kensi repeated and began to shuffle forward on the bed feeling an uneasy feeling she always experienced when she was in hospitals build up inside of her. She had to get out now. She'd been there long enough.

"Sit" Nate said gently as he appeared in front of her carefully placing the basin down on the bed beside her. He placed his hands on her shoulders gently pushing her backwards, not allowing her to get up just yet,

"We can get the nursing staff to help with that" the doctor smiled but Nate shook his head, not missing the way Kensi's body tensed,

"That's alright we can handle it" he said and she nodded clicking on her pen light and brought it up to Kensi's eyes. The agent flinched pulling away slightly and blinking furiously as a pain erupted in her head.

"Did that hurt?" the physician asked,

"It's just a headache" she responded stubbornly,

"I'm not hurt"

"No but you did experience shock and so were just being careful" Kensi sighed not so subtly and one of Nate's hands once again settled on her shoulder giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Alright I want to keep you here for just a little while longer to check you over. We often keep shock patients in for several hours if not overnight but we'll see how your observations hold" the doctor said smiling and Deeks butted in as Kensi's mouth opened in protest,

"Thank you doctor" he said and sent Kensi a smile when she turned her glare towards him. Once the woman had left the room he didn't wait to defend himself,

"She was just doing her job Kens" he said gently and his partner sighed,

"Kens" Callen said and she nodded knowing that the time had come to recount the events of the afternoon. It seemed a lifetime ago that she was racing Deeks out of the carpark at the end of the day. How had this happened?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, just a quick update but more to come, hope you like<strong>

**Review pleeease : )**

**Thanks**

**xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**After the Second Date**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>"Hey Rose listen I'm wondering if I can cash in that favour?" Callen turned to look Nate an eyebrow raised and he caught the other two men do the same as Nate spoke into the phone. The senior agent couldn't help but smirk slightly at the barely there blush that tainted Nate's skin. The psychologist simply shook his head, glaring slightly before turning away and taking several steps away from the trio,<p>

"Yeah you've got a Pete Hennings there, should have arrived by now, I really need a time of death if you could" Nates voice faded as he moved away from the agents and Deeks let out a knowing chuckle at Nate's expense, they all knew of the something between the coroner and their psychologist.

"I'll go grab the car we need to get back to ops. There's nothing more we can do here" Sam said and Callen nodded watching his partner walk away only focusing on Deeks a second later when a shrill ring sounded from his pocket. Fishing out the phone Deeks' brow furrowed and his lips curved in displeasure,

"LAPD boss?" the detective only sighed his confirmation before raising the phone to his ear,

"Yeah Sir" Callen turned back to the road peering up the street but not finding the police vehicle and he knew it must have turned the corner. Turned the corner with their very own special agent Kensi Blye sat in the back of the car. There had been nothing they could do, once the FBI arrived and the doctor signed the release papers, but watch as Kensi was led out of the hospital and pushed into the back of one of the vehicles.

"_Don't forget to ask for room service, fox should have reruns of top model playing by now" _Deeks had calledto his partner who'd smiled at him before fixing the agent who pushed her further into the car with a fierce glare.

"_We'll see you soon Kens" _Sam had added. Callen had watched a frown fixed on his face and she'd met his eyes for just a moment giving him a small smile before the car had pulled away from the sidewalk.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later the four men made it back to the deserted office of special projects. Skipping up the stairs they found, however, that Eric's lair was buzzing with activity,<p>

"Hey guys, how was she? Is she alright? I can't believe Pete's dead just yester-" Nell cut herself off shaking her head before letting out a sigh,

"Sorry, it's just…you know, Kensi" Sam lay a hand on the young analysts shoulder and she smiled softly before nodding her thanks to the seal,

"Have you guys managed to get anything?" Callen asked and it was only at that moment Eric looked up from what he was doing, his fingers pausing on his keyboard.

"Well we only really just got started but…" Nell trailed off turning towards Eric and the techs shared a nervous glance,

"Guys?" Deeks prompted warily. Eric spun towards them on his chair.

"Let's just say that Kensi's dating history isn't getting any better" Eric said carefully and Nell hit several keys before a number of pictures opened on the larger screen before them.

"Pete Hennings – structural engineer, all round good guy, good references and this…" Eric said hitting another key,

"Is his wedding certificate ….from a year and a half ago" Eric trailed off and four jaws hit the floor,

"Married?" Sam asked and both Eric and Nell nodded warily,

"He has a brother, Nicholas, who's got a pretty extensive file we're trying to track him down but there's no known address. Pete's wife lives about twenty minutes away and…." Nell paused turning back to them and drawing in a breath,

"She's pregnant"

Deeks could feel his eyes widening but couldn't reel in his thoughts enough to compose himself quite yet. Pete. Married. Pregnant. Wife.

Kensi –

He felt his brow crease as his features contorted into a scowl and he found that his sympathy for the man that had been found only hours beforehand was quickly diminishing. He'd lied to Kensi – Kensi Blye. His partner. Who the hell was going to tell her? To his right he could see a similar expression on Nate's face and Deeks didn't need to be a psychologist to know that Nate was worried about how Kensi would handle this. Hell he was worried. She would blame herself that was for sure. Be angry at herself for not realising the man was married, blame herself for breaking up a marriage, despise herself for being the 'other woman' – not to mention the fact that someone's father had just been killed and that another man in her life had yet again disappeared, even if he was a lying, cheating scumbag of a man. Deeks felt his eyes narrow.

It was at that moment that the doors behind them slid open and they all turned to see Hetty watching them closely,

"Gentlemen I think it would be for the best if we could find out what happened here _before_ Ms Blye arrives back please"

"She's on her way back?" Deeks asked hopefully cringing as he recalled his boss' not so kind words to him on the phone as they'd been leaving the hospital,

"Not yet" Hetty said shortly as if there was a bad taste in her mouth,

"But it's only a matter of time. Ms Shwartz has almost completed the autopsy and will have a report shortly, hopefully she will have enough to have Ms Blye released in which case Mr Deeks I would like you to retrieve our agent from LAPD" she finished determinedly and Deeks couldn't help but smile slightly before nodding, it would be his pleasure,

"We'll go visit the wife" Callen stated and Deeks could hear the fury that Callen was obviously feeling reflected in his words,

"What about the brother?" Sam asked from beside his partner as he flicked through a file,

"This is an impressive wrap – discharged from army four years ago, alleged sexual assault claims. PTSD, diagnosed with schizophrenia a year ago and according to a couple of psych reports not a very brotherly relationship"

"Like Eric said there's no home address listed but I do have some of the places he's been known to hang around" Nell offered handing Callen a list who nodded,

"Nate, Deeks you go visit the wife, get her down to ID the body. Sam and I'll hunt down his brother"

* * *

><p>If she blocked out all the sound around her and closed her eyes she could almost imagine she was sitting on the right side of the table.<p>

'Agent Blye I understand that you had reason to believe that Mr Hennings was seeing another woman while he was with you?" sighing Kensi opened her eyes to stare at the man across the desk who was watching her closely,

"I bet that made you angry" he said a moment later and she simply raised an eyebrow causing him to sigh,

"Look Ms Blye, this isn't looking good for you. You're gun was found beside the body, in your house, your fingerprints are all over the scene –

"Which is my bathroom" she interrupted and cursed herself a moment later when she was overwhelmed with images of his body, his blood. The image of Pete there…still. She shook her head not allowing herself to go there,

_We'll see you soon Kens_

"Agent Blye you have motive, cause, access. Did you or did you not have anything to do with the death of Peter Hennings?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hiiii! It's been forever but I really want to continue and finish these stories, what do you think?<strong>


End file.
